You Mad Bro? :3
by Quinn Nishio
Summary: This is about Paul Allen one of Ash's rivies in Pokemon. Paul and Jan and traveling together.


"OOO DATS NASTY!" I screamed at Paul, my polar opposite, best friend, and travel companion.

"S-shut up" He said annoyed and a little embarrassed.

I'm teasing him cus I think that Dawn chick was totally coming on to him and I knooooow he liked it.

"I did not like it!"

Holy cow he can read my mind! o.O

"Yeah I can read your mind." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah that's not creepy..."

"I know."

"Hn"

Great now he's got me saying it.

My Name be Jan, it's short for Jane. I'm 14, 5'4, blonde hair, green eyes, a ton load of Pokémon but I keep my Infernapa, Gyarados, Tentacool, Roselia, Riolu and Golbat with me at almost all times.

"Come on Paul you know you looooove the blue haired chick."

"No I hate her almost as much as I hate you. -_-"

"You don't hate me."

"Yeah I do."

"No you don't you LOOOOOOOVEZ me!"

"I hate you."

"And you know what I LOOOOOOOOOVEZ you to Paul!"

I hugged him and our cheeks smoshed together, his were oddly warm. I looked at him and his face was red.

"OH MY GOD PAUL! Are you sick?"

I put my hand under his bangs and on his forehead which was also warm.

"Dude your sick aren't you, why didn't you tell me!"

"Jan calm down I'm-"

"DYING! We're going to the Pokémon center, Right. Now."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the Pokémon center that was just up the road, were in Floroama town right know it smells really good. I walked up to nurse Joy who smiled.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center, would you like me to heal your injured Pokémon?"

"No thank you, we'd like a room please."

"Of course just hold on a moment."

She walked into a room behind the counter.

"Jan I-"

"Shhh"

"Ja-"

"Shhh"

"Just let me-"

"Shhh"

He threw his arms in the air with annoyance.

"Hn fine"

"Shhh"

He knew he couldn't win so he started to look around. Lo and behold there was the trio of weirdoes Ash, who I could tell had a thing for me, Dawn, who I could tell had a thing for Paul, and Brock, who confessed his love to me every time he saw me. Shit I think he saw me.

"Jane, oh how wonderful it is to see you once again my love!"

I grabbed my hands.

"Yes faith has brought us together once again surely it's a sign that we are meant to be."

Oh I can't be mean…no matter who it is I can't be mean.

"...It's nice to see you as well."

I flashed him a smile and his cheeks became even flusher then before.

"Hey Jane, Paul"

I turned to see Ash and Dawn walking up to us. Ash's cheeks were a light red, it's kinda cute. This kid got a crush on me. ^_^ (btdubz- Ash and Dawn are 13, I'm 14, Paul is 15 and Brock is 17. I know it's not THAT much older my older none the less.)

I high fived Ash and we all started talking well; I talked to Ash and Brock, not Dawn I hate her. (AN: and no not cuz I love Paul and she's trying to step in on my man but cuz she trying to step in and Misty's man, why doesn't she just go make out with Kenny or something! . !)

Then Nurse Joy came back with two room keys.

"Alright here you threes room, and am sorry Jane, Paul, there's only one room left and it has only one bed."

She said with sorrow in her eyes.

"Big wup, Come on let go Paul, you're not gonna die tonight."

I grabbed the key and Paul's hand and started for the stairs. I knew everyone was staring but I didn't care. PAULY POO'S NOT GONNA DIE ON ME.

I opened our room door, sat Paul on the bed, sat on my knees in front of him and felt his forehead again. Still warm.

"Nooooooo Paul don't die!"

I hugged him around his waist and he pated my head.

"Jan I told you I'm fine."

He said in a sweet voice. I've noticed when we're alone he's a totally different person. He used a different voice, facial expression, he was much kinder. Not that he was mean to me around others just...distant. I still loved him. ^_^ Hey, hey, hey now, like a brother...nah jk. I don't know how when or why but I love Paul. But I don't get weird and quite or loud and bitchy. Hm...I don't know. ^_^ Anyway...PAUL COULD BE DIEING WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!

"R-Really?" I looked up at him with tears in the corners of my eyes he wiped them away and put his hand on the side on my face.

"W-Well you want something t-to eat?" I asked a little nervously. Paul got kinda close and it made me...feel...weird.

-_- idk.

"Y-Yeah, sure, thanks."

"I'll be back in a minute, now laid down." I pushed him back on the bad, covered him up and felt his forehead.

"You still feel warm. Pauly why didn't you tell me you well siiiick."

"Because I'm not."

"Nah."

"Naaah."

"Nahahahhah." I ran out the door. Just going to get food, pretty boring, till Ash showed up with the same thing in mind as me so we walked to the kitchen, grabbed some stuff and headed back upstairs his room was closer than mine. I said bye and started to walk away but he stopped me.

"Hm? Yeah A-"

He kissed me hard it didn't feel good, it didn't feel right. I pushed him back and ran to my room. Paul was standing up; I slammed the door tears rolling down my cheeks. He turned around.

"Jan? Jan what's wrong?"

I ran into his arms and pressed my lips against his gently. He surprisingly kissed back. We pulled apart.

Oh shit I just kissed Paul O_O. But it felt so much better kissing him. My heart hurts. What if were not best friends anymore, what if he leaves and I never see him again? I sank to the ground and started crying. I sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong."

I looked up at him and hugged him.

"A-Ash was d-down s-stair w-w-when I g-got there a-and w-we walked b-back up stair to-together a-and he k-kissed m-m-me."

"I'll kill him."

"N-No. Please, it's okay. I'm okay."

"If you say so…...So why'd you kiss me?"

"I-I-I didn't k-know wh-what else to d-do...it d-didn't feel right k-kissing Ash, but it d-did kissing y-you."

"There, there."

He hugged me, patting the back of my head.

"Jan..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I love you."

My heart stopped. Paul the man with no emotions loves...me?

"Y-You do?"

"Mhm *kissed on the forehead* Always have and always will."

"I-I love you too Paul."


End file.
